


Winters In Seoul

by sofiwyd



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, jinhoe, junhwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 18:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15646245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofiwyd/pseuds/sofiwyd
Summary: Jinhwan is cold and his favorite dongsaeng is here to help





	Winters In Seoul

**Author's Note:**

> I literally am in the softest mood ever and this happened. Mayhaps im lonely.

It wasn’t Jinhwan’s fault he was always cold. Winters in Seoul were the worst. Plus he was small and honestly found it difficult to warm up from what little body heat he produced. He threw on a long sleeve and the thickest blanket, that wasn’t so thick, he could find in the dorm. He sat on the sofa in the living room still feeling cold. Chanwoo, who was in the kitchen, chose to ignore his hyung because he knew how it would turn out and he had very important things to do. His gaming tournament started very soon.

Groaning in cold frustration, Jinhwan waddled his way to his dongsaeng’s room. Of course he had many, as he was the eldest, but this was his favorite dongsaeng. After knocking on the door he got an immediate response.

“Mm, Come in.” And with that, Jinhwan opened the door and waddled in. Not stopping till he flopped onto his dongsaeng’s bed.

“Junhoe~” was the only thing he had to say to get the younger’s attention. Junhoe stood up from his chair at his desk and walked over to the older with a smile plastered on his face. He knew what his hyung wanted but he’d just play with him for moment.

“Yes, hyung?” Jinhwan didn’t want to respond, so he only groaned. “Are you cold?” Jinhwan, still not responding verbally, nodded. Junhoe cooed at the older as he unwrapped him from the blanket and took him into his arms.

Jinhwan loved how big Junhoe was compared to himself. He was being engulfed into the warmness that was Junhoe and he loved it. Finally being relieved of the aching pain of being cold.

“Ah hyung~ always so cold~” Junhoe cooed. He gently pulled the older further onto the big bed with him, still holding him in an embrace. Jinhwan moved so he was on top, his face nuzzled into Junhoe’s neck, arms wrapped around him, and legs on either side of the younger’s body. Junhoe’s much bigger arms wrapped around his small hyung.

Jinhwan moved his head so it was now resting on Junhoe’s shoulder.

“Thank you, Junnie.” Jinhwan whispered. This made the younger smile. He truly loved his hyung and he loved being of help with his warmth. Moving his hand up, he started to run his hand through Jinhwan’s hair.

“No problem, hyung.” Junhoe said just above a mumble.

The whole situation was so relaxing to Jinhwan. He honestly could fall asleep like this. He would like to.

Junhoe continued to play with his hyung’s hair, mumbling nice things like how he loved his hyung or how cute he was. Jinhwan eventually dozed off and once Junhoe noticed this he, was very careful not to wake him. He stayed quiet and did random things on his phone. But Junhoe was still young and got bored easily so he too eventually fell asleep with his hyung.

What the two didn’t know was Hanbin and Jiwon had walked in on the two asleep and had quite the photoshoot. That of course they would not find out till later when they saw all the pictures on Jiwon’s instagram.

**Author's Note:**

> yes i did use those kboo words but this is a mega uwu


End file.
